Insubordinate
by DarkAngel443
Summary: Dragon Quest IX: Katsumi was far from the perfect apprentice, reckless, headstrong and insubordinate, Aquila would have torn his hair out if he had any. Why did he choose her in the first place?
1. The Choosing

**_Hey everyone! I wrote this at one o clock this morning after re-staring Sentinals of the Starry Skies earlier that day. This is just a one-shot at the moment but I've got some more ideas floating about in my head and as I''m on my mid-term break, this is the perfect oppurtunity to actually write something without homework getting in the way. Any reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_**

**_The Choosing._**

The room was silent even though it was inhabited by twelve young Celestrians. Each were seated at a wooden desk, a book splayed out in front of them. Aquila, Columba and Apus Major stood at the side of the room, observing them in silence. Apus Major felt nostalgic memories of his own childhood surface and he smiled softly. Two of the children present would be chosen by Columba and Aquila today. They would be trained to become Guardians once they reached their eighth birthday. The others would be given the chance to take Guardian exams but the children who were hand-picked today would have a much better chance of bcoming a Guardian. Columba had trained several Celestrians already but Aquila had suddenly requested an apprentice after four century long hiatus.

Becoming a Guardian was a long and arduous process. One had to become fluent in various forms of combat, the history of Celestrians and the history of the Protectorate, medicine and know about all the weaknesses and strengths of different species of monsters and how to deal with them before they could even think about attempting any exams. Yet so many still attempted to gain that elusive title as a Guardian. It wasn't the glory that attracted Celestrians, several humans refused to adknowledge that Celestrians even exsisted. It wasn't as though it was an easy job, long hours and sometimes absurd tasks from humans made it an exhausting and formidible burden to bear. Perhaps it was the feeling of well deserved satifaction, that smugness after recieving Benevolessence that made the job worthwhile. Even after spending centuries as Guardian, the answer to the question 'Why do we protect the humans?' remained elusive to Apus Major. He was certain there was another motive to helping the humans other than collecting Benevolessence so Celestrians could go home. There had to be...

"What do you think?" Columba whispered to the bald, muscular guardian beside her, jolting Apus Major from his musings.

Aquila paused and surveyed the scene before him with dark eyes before answering. He had the choice of eight boys and four girls. They all looked similar in appearance with dark hair and blue eyes except for three exceptions. A boy with short blonde hair and a girl with blonde ringlets and a delicate face. Aquila knew they were twins. The remaining odd one out was a girl, slightly smaller than the other children with very conspicuous red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The girl with the red hair attracted his attention the most. Her eyes held a mischievous glint even though she was concentrating on the book as though her life depended on it. She was biting her lower lip with pearly white teeth as she turned over a page in the book. A brief smirk flitted across her face which lit her features up and highlighted her child-like innocence.

Aquila could imagine what his life would be like if he took that girl on as an apprentice; hectic, tumultuous and probably frustrating at times. It would also be the most rewarding thing he had ever done. To see a child blossom and flourish under his care. To aggrandize her.

"I want the red-head." He replied decisively. "Anybody catching your eye?"

Columba wrinkled her nose, a habit of her's when she was undecided about something. "The blonde boy. What about you Apus Major?" She adressed him respectfully. "Assesing personality is your bailiwick, is it not?"

"Indeed it is." Apus Major laughed before continuing. "The red haired child is named Katsumi." He raised an eyebrow. "Surely you realise she  
is very..." He paused as though searching for a word. "Spirited."

"I do." Aquila grinned, a rare occurence. "I like a challenge and that is exactly what a headstrong apprentice will provide. I have no worries about dealing with an insubordinate child."

Apus Major nodded slowly. "The boy is named Kai. He is friends with Katsumi and slightly less contumacious. Both are equally intelligent and brave. I admire your decisions. They shall become your  
apprentices, two years from now." The three adult Celestrians exchanged brief nods before leaving the room together. Once they left, a red-haired girls and a blond boy glanced at each other and broke out into triumphant grins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow... I'm amazed with myself. I actually kept my promise and wrote this chapter. I got stuck about halfway through and as I usually do, started rambling about things that are totally irrelevant to the somewhat none-exsistant plot of this chapter... Ah well! My computer keeps messing the formatting up in the chapters, putting everything to the one side. It takes me ages to put it the way it should be so if anyone could help me out as to why it's doing this, I'd appreciate it. Almost as much as I appreciate reviews! :)**_

Katsumi." The red haired girl nearly dropped the heavy book she was carrying as the voice of Chiyoko, a senior Celestrian sounded behind her.

"Yes ma'am?" Katsumi tried to keep the alarmed tone from tainting her voice.

"Apus Major wishes to see you in half an hour."

"What for?" Katsumi asked, unable to choke back her excitement.

"Have some patience child and you will find out soon enough." Chiyoko said sharply. "First we've got to get some different clothes on you."

Katsumi glanced down at her uniform. It was clean and tidy so why did she need to change? Katsumi knew from experience to hold her tongue as she followed Chiyoko to the girl's dormitory.

The dorm was small with six beds and a small chest of drawers beside each one. The room was spotlessly tidy, Chiyoko saw to that and there wasn't a speck of dust on any surface. Striding over to Katsumi's bed, Chiyoko pulled out a plain cream pair of leggings and a matching t-shirt. "Put those on and I'll be back in a minute."

Katsumi followed the orders obediently and was dressed with her old uniform folded neatly on the bed by the time Chiyoko returned. "Here." Katsumi felt the bubble of excitement inflate and rise up as she saw what Chiyoko was holding. A trainee Guardian's uniform. Katsumi was only eight but she knew her destiny in life was to become a Guardian. She had prayed every day to the Almighty that she might someday get the chance to venture down to the Protectorate alone, only a weapon by her side. She pulled on the uniform with trembling hands while she tried to mask her anticipation. If there had been any doubt as to why Apus Major wanted her, it had vanished now.

Chiyoko noticed the young girl's enthusiasm and instead of rebuking Katsumi as she had expected her to do, Chiyoko gave the child and encouraging smile. "Good luck." She adjusted the shawl that hung around Katsumi's shoulders so her wings could rest comfortably and kissed the child on the forehead quickly. "You will do well my dear, insubordinate child."

"Thanks for everything Chiyoko." Katsumi whispered.

Although Chiyoko had punished Katsumi so many times that she had lost count, Chiyoko had been like a mother to her and Katsumi loved the older Celestrian. After being under her care for the entire eight years she had been alive, Katsumi had grown used to Chiyoko and her ways. How Chiyoko would always make sure the bedrooms were kept spotless. How she would always manage to find out about, and prevent Katsumi's and Kai's pranks before they were initiated.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Chiyoko assured her. "But it's not as though we'll never meet again. We do live in the same place."

"I'm being overly sentimental, aren't I?" Katsumi laughed as Chiyoko nodded.

"Now come along. We can't keep Apus Major waiting." The pair left the room once Katsumi had glanced around the room she had called home for the past eight years. "Remember to stand up straight, speak only when you're spoken and to not say anything stupid when you do speak."

Katsumi struggled to keep up as Chiyoko strode ahead leaving her to scamper after her and absorb the endless stream of orders and information. "Good luck." Chiyoko whispered one last time as she  
pushed open the heavy wooden door in front of her. Katsumi bit down on her lip, nerves assaulting her as she stepped into the room. Four other Celestrians were already standing there, Kai,  
Columba, the librarian and Apus Major, she recognised but the third, a muscular, bald Celestrian, she didn't recognise.

"Welcome Katsumi." Apus Major stood to greet to her.

Kai caught her eye and smiled broadly at her. She relaxed slightly at her friend's presence.

"We shall be going now Apus Major. See you later." Columba bowed to the Celestrian before leaving the room, Kai in tow. Katsumi felt panic starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello Katsumi." The bald Celestrian greeted her with a curt nod.

"Hello sir." Katsumi forced her voice to stay steady.

"My name is Aquila." Katsumi's eyes widened. The legendary Aquila wanted her as his apprentice? "Do you want to become a Guardian?"

The question took her by surprise. "Yes." She answered honestly. It was all she had ever dreamed of.

Aquila's eyes met Katsumi's and he saw the depths of her determination. It shone through in her every action. She carried herself well, for an eight year old anyway. Her hair had become an even brighter shade of red, if that was possible. Her eyes were still that chocolate brown though. Aquila could tell he had chosen well all those years ago.

He took a step forward and Aquila spotted a shiver run over Katsumi's body. Her eyes were wide and excited. "Do you want to become my apprentice?"

Aquila asked the question that Corvus had asked him centuries ago. Centuries that had slipped away as though they were mere minutes. The lives of human's were so short; the idea of existing for centuries was ludicrous to them. They admired anyone who managed to survive to the mere age of seventy. Aquila pitied their short life-span sometimes but he also envied it. After a short life in the Protectorate where sickness and suffering could rule their lives, they then passed on to the realm of the Almighty, a place Celestrians longed to go.

"I do." The girl's reply prevented him from mediating on the advantages and disadvantages of the human's diminutive lifespan.

"Very well." Aquila allowed a grin to break out over his face. "Katsumi, as of this day, you shall become my apprentice."


	3. Story Telling

Wow... Not only have I updated for the third time in three days, the chapters keep getting longer. I've probably gone and jinxed myself but I'm too happy to care. You know the drill, if you liked it, review and let me know. If you didn't, review and tell me why so I can make the story better! Once again, I started rambling slightly in the middle of this chapter. I'm starting to see a pattern emerge. :)

Aquila and Katsumi studied the scene before them. Five hyperactive two year old were sitting on the carpeted floor, playing with a various assortment of toys.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Katsumi asked.

Aquila glared at her. "I am quite capable of managing some toddlers thank you very much. Don't you have an exam to study for?"

Katsumi scowled at the mention of exams. She hated tests even more than she hated sitting still for long periods of time. "Yes sir." She sighed as she sank into a chair at the side of the room.

Aquila surveyed the room. The five baby Celestrians couldn't pose a problem. They looked too cute and innocent. He began to wonder why Chiyoko complained about the toddlers, surely they were easy to-

Aquila jumped as a small hand tapped him on the leg.

He glanced downwards to see a small girl, her brown hair in pigtails. "Could you read us a story please?" She lisped.

"A story?" Aquila found himself baffled as to the child's request. Surely she did not want to hear the stories told at festivals which about the history of Celestrians.

"A story." A boy waddled up, nodding confirmation. "With a dragon."

"I don't know any stories about dragons." Aquila was beginning to have an ominous feeling as to how this afternoon would turn out. Katsumi, meanwhile, was watching the scene with a slight smirk beginning to spread across her face.

"Want a story." The girl pouted and folded her arms, glaring up at Aquila.

Aquila hesitated which was enough time for the girl's lip to quiver and tears appear at the corners of her wide eyes. "Katsumi." It came out as a whisper, not how Aquila wanted to sound when he was trying to be authoritive.

"Yes sir?" Katsumi smiled angelically.

"Help!" He hissed furiously.

"Me? I've got a big exam to study for though."

"Help me and I'll forget about the exam."

"Deal." Katsumi jumped from her seat and immediately began to take control. "Hitomi, I'll tell you a story if you be quiet. Howi, don't eat that. Everyone else, get a pillow." Aquila watched in amazement as the squawking children fell silent and immediately did what Katsumi told them.

"How did you do that?" He whispered as the children all scooped up a pillow and flopped in front of his smug assistant.

"It takes an insubordinate person to know how to manage insubordinate children."

By the time Aquila had figured out his assistant had just admitted that she was insubordinate, and probably called him insubordinate as well, she had started her story and there was no way he would  
interrupt her now that she had somehow silenced the din. He slowly sank into the chair Katsumi had been previously sitting and closed his eyes, letting the quiet story wash over him.

The story contained a dragon as the boy had demanded. It also contained a princess which satisfied the little girls. Aquila smirked as Katsumi continued with her story, the children spellbound by her  
words. Story telling had been a part of Celestrian tradition for centuries but it had always been stories about their history and the history of the Protectorate. It had never involved fanciful stories of great achievements or of love.

Love. That was something almost exclusive to humans. Sometimes, Aquila felt Celestrians were too formal. They didn't feel enough emotion. Humans sometimes felt too much emotion even leading them to seek revenge on ones the once called friends. Perhaps his unruly apprentice was correct for once. Maybe the older Celestrians did need to 'loosen up' and to spread every last morsel of love with others.

Aquila's eyes opened sharply. He was becoming ridiculously sentimental. Ever since he had taken Katsumi on as his apprentice six years ago, he had grown attached to the child, even started to see some things from her point of view.

"And then the dragon landed." He heard Katsumi say. The children responded with excited gasps. "It glowed in the darkness and the humans cowered away from such a magnificent creature. It's scales shimmered as the dragon raised his head and roared."

Aquila rolled his eyes. Katsumi was certainly relishing the prospect of not having that history test tomorrow. He knew he could give it anyway but he felt that he would let his apprentice off the hook for  
once. After all, she had saved him when the toddlers had been on the verge of a tantrum.

Katsumi somehow managed to not only keep the children quiet, but keep them entertained for another two hours. Even Aquila found himself drawn into her stories. Her words brought scenes to life. He could practically taste the acidic smoke, see the sunset, hear the branches crunch, feel soft feathers on his skin. He was enjoying himself, not that he'd ever admit he found joy in stories intended for young children.

It was to a peaceful scene that Chiyoko returned to. She wasn't surprised when she saw the gaggle of children gathered around the red haired teen. Katsumi had a penchant for storytelling, something she knew would be taken advantage of today. Aquila seemed calm but Chiyoko knew he would have panicked earlier on when dealing with the young children and that though brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you Katsumi and Aquila." She said as mentor and student stood at the same time. A round of objections followed immediately from the indignant children who were eager for the stories to continue. "Keep that noise up and I won't let Katsumi come back here." Chiyoko warned. The cries fell silent immediately, followed by mumbled apologies to Chiyoko and grateful goodbyes to the trainee Guardian and her mentor.

Katsumi felt the exhaustion hit her as she and Aquila began to make their way up the four flights of stair that lead to their rooms. Her throat felt raw from the constant speech she had kept up for the past few hours. She tripped on a step and would have landed on her face had Aquila not caught her in time.

With a sigh, he scooped the tired girl into his arms.

"Thanks." She yawned.

"You're getting too big for this." He snickered.

"You're just getting weaker." Katsumi's eyes had closed but they flew open as Aquila threatened to drop her.

She giggled and yawned again. "My throat hurts. I probably won't be able to talk tomorrow."

"That would be a bad thing?"

Katsumi responded with a tired snort as her eyes drifted closed again and her head rested against Aquila's chest. He didn't speak, knowing the child was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Go to sleep." He whispered as her body relaxed fully and Katsumi fell asleep.


	4. To the Protectorate!

_**Hey! I'm really sorry about the delay between the last chapter and this one. It's unbelievable how many times this one had to be re-written... At least I'll never forget to hit the save button again. :) The next chapter will probably be a continuation of this one with a new character making an appearance. As a side note, this is the first chapter I haven't used the word 'insubordinate' in! Shock!**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review! Also, a massive thanks to Talon-Murtach-Dane-Fang-Bya for being the first reviewer and to Dragon de Platino for picking up on the spelling mistakes I missed out on! :)**_

"Hurry up. We don't have all day."

"I'm ready." Katsumi gasped as she skidded to a halt in front of her impatient mentor.

"At last." Aquila commented as he turned to face the aperture in the floor. Clouds were the only to been seen and Katsumi couldn't surpress a shiver of nerves as she stared at the endless expanse of white mist. "Nervous?"

Katsumi nodded, not bothering to lie.

"Good. That way you won't get too reckless and do something incredibly idiotic."

The playful insult had fufilled it's purpose and Katsumi felt herself grin. "Come. I wish to leave the Protectorate around nightfall."

Katsumi stared at the yawning chasm again. Taking in a deep breath, she started on the task of telling herself she would manage to make it through the day without causing some kind of scandal.

"3,2,1." A yelp escaped through her clenched teeth as Aquila finished the countdown and Katsumi felt his hand grab her wrist. Aquila dove headfirst into the clouds, dragging the startled girl after him.

The cold air stung Katsumi's cheeks as she found herself falling. Aquila shouted something and although most of his words were whipped away by the wind, she managed to make out something about her wings.

Her wings! Katsumi felt like kicking herself. How in the name of the Almighty did she manage to forget about her wings? Katsumi unfurled, the snowy feathers catching the wind and dramatically slowing her fall.

No that she was no longer plummeting to the ground, Katsumi could admire the view below her. Lush green fields, sparkling blue rivers and deep green woods rolled out below her. As a child, Katsumi and her friends had spent hours gazing into the clouds, trying to see something more than clouds. They had lost interest after countless fruitless attempts but Katsumi had always longed to see something of the human realm. Now she could see it all.

A giddy thrill overtook Katsumi and she grinned manaically.

"What do you think." Aquila sounded smug.

"It's beautiful." Katsumi whispered, slowly coming back to her senses.

The pair flew in silence for another while before Aquila spoke. "Come. There is work to be done." He ducked sharply and bolted towards the ground. Katsumi followed suit, enjoying the descent.

The prospect of actually seeing a real, live human in the flesh was exciting, yet terrifying. She had heard stories of humans who were violent, crude and aggressive. Aquila had told her that while some humans were cruel, many were decent souls who just desperately needed their assistance.

Katsumi, thanks to her position as Aquila's apprentice, had managed to listen in on some stories during the Festival of the Guardians. Some Celestrians were under the impression that humans were nothing but pathetic animals who should be left to fade into extinction. Others pitied the humans, pitied their short lifespans and meaningless lives. Katsumi wasn't sure what she thought of the race they had been charged with protecting. She supposed she would have to observe them before making any assumptions.

Katsumi followed Aquila as he nosedived towards the earth, wings spread to their full potential. Katsumi couldn't help comparing their wings as they flew side by side. Aquila's were large and powerful and she could help but feel inadequate when she compared them to her own small and childish wings.

_They'll grow._

She promised herself, happily anticipating the day when she would hit the growth spurt that would lend her at least some height and hopefully stop Kai from calling her a 'midget'.

The pair landed atop a thundering waterfall. Katsumi's attention shifted to a statue nearby. It was of a Celestrian and she supposed it was meant to look like Aquila even though it didn't resemble him one bit.

"This is Angel Falls." Aquila gestured to the small village below. "It is peaceful and is rarely disturbed but that does not mean the humans do not have problems. It is my job to resolve these problems."

Katsumi didn't reply, knowing Aquila wasn't expecting one. Her eyes continued to scan the village, absorbing all the sights. Many humans were outside, enjoying the sunshine. A small smile made its way onto her face as she spotted a young child playing with a sandy coloured dog.

"Come. There is much work to be done." Katsumi gave a brief nod and prepared to take flight again. "If we get everything done we may have some time for sightseeing."

Katsumi smiled broadly this time at the thought of seeing more of this strange but beautiful world.


	5. Reckless

_**Hey everyone! I'm still alive, even after exams and competitions and whatnot. Thanks very much for all the reviews.**_

_**Anne Iriel Devay - Thanks for the review. Corvus was annoying in the last part of the game, wasn't he.**_

_**Talon-Murtagh-Dane-Fang-Bya - I'm glad you liked that last chpater. :) Your review made me smile.**_

_**Jade Taylor- Thank you! I love Aquila to (Guess that means I'm not very logical either :) ) I'm glad you think he's IC.**_

_**Thanks again and enjoy this chapter! Oh wait! I almost forgot, is anyone doing JulNoWriMo next month?**_

There were times when Katsumi wondered if the desire to look after humans was insane.

She had stayed awake all night, keeping vigil over a child in the clutches of fever. Aquila had said the child was out of danger but ordered Katsumi to stay behind just in case. This was her first time truly alone in the Protectorate and although Katsumi was excited, she was also nervous. What if one of Aquila's human flock died? She'd never be able to look him in the eye again.

The child sighed in it's sleep and rolled over. Her face was flushed but at least her breathing and heartbeat were somewhat even now. Katsumi had found being around ill humans was very draining. Aquila said it was their healing magic leaking into the room to try and cure the sickness. Katsumi just wished she could stop the leak.

Katsumi stretched her wings out. She had stayed aloft for several hours and eventually her wings had grown to tired to support herself anymore.

As she stared at the child, she wondered what have happened had Aquila not chosen her as his apprentice.

She might have become a scribe.

Karakul shuddered at the thought of becoming like Naomi, the grumpy old Celestrian who had often shouted at Katsumi to get out of the library and do some work.

Katsumi smirked. Once she was a guardian, that hag wouldn't be able to boss her around any more. That was something she was greatly looking forward to.

Katsumi yawned as there was a tugging sensation at the corner of her mind. That would be Aquila, checking if she was ok. Katsumi sent back that all was fine and the child was still alive.

Mental communication was tricky. You couldn't contact a higher ranking Celestrian unless you were already linked with them and even then, you could only send general feelings and pictures.

Katsumi beamed as she felt Aquila's satisfied response. This was probably the only time he ever revealed that he was proud of her.

Her good mood lasted for another half hour in which the child stayed unconscious. Katsumi was certain that the child would be fine by morning when she heard the scream.

She straightened up from her slouch and her ears pricked up. It sounded like someone was in severe pain and terror.

She sent urgent worry up to Aquila and flitted from the house, hoping the experienced Celestrian would come quickly.

It didn't take Katsumi long to source the scream. A cruelcumber had speared a human and was now performing a victory dance around the motionless body.

Katsumi bit her lip. Aquila had left her with no weapons, obviously not anticipating that something like this would happen. That only left Katsumi with one option.

She kicked off from the ground and shot towards the monster, a battle cry erupting from her throat. The cruelcumber yelped, dropped it's spear and fled for the safety of the forest.

Katsumi ignored the bloody spear and knelt beside the human. Her hands felt clumsy as she peeled away the man's shirt.

He was bleeding profusely from an ugly wound on his stomach. Katsumi gagged but placed her hands on his stomach. His spirit was rapidly fading as the red liquid coated Katsumi's hands.

Although Katsumi wasn't a healer, she did have magic and she pushed all of it out through her hands and into the man. She could only hope that his internal organs would heal properly. "You'll be ok." She muttered as the man moaned feebly.

As the last drop of power left her body, Katsumi was overcome by exhaustion. She felt nauseous and her head was thumping.

The world started spinning as Katsumi collapsed to the sticky, bloodstained grass, too sick to care her hair would be ruined by the blood or that the human was starting to stir.

Aquila arrived in time to see the young Celestrian keel over. Worried, he tended to Katsumi first, checking her pulse and breathing. Once he was satisfied she would survive, he turned his attention to the human. Katsumi had done a good job and the human was now perfectly healthy aside from a scar across his tanned skin.

Aquila sent another bolt of magic through the man's body to give him enough energy to get himself inside where it was safe.

A quick scan revealed there was no monsters nearby so Aquila could leave the man on the ground. He carefully scooped up his unconscious apprentice who had turned a sickly white. Her skin was unusually warm to the touch and Aquila couldn't help but worry about Katsumi.

The flight to the Observatory was long and arduous. Katsumi had started to wake up at one point but Aquila gave her mind a gentle push to keep her asleep. It wouldn't be fair to make her wake up yet.

He finally landed to face small gathering of Celestrians. Columba and Apus Major were at the front. If they were worried, they hid it well, unlike Columba's apprentice and Katsumi's friend, Kai who was biting his lip furiously.

"How is she?" Apus Major asked quietly.

"She drained herself." Aquila held the girl tighter to his body. "I suspect she has a fever but she will survive."

Kai looked relieved and Aquila made a mental note to watch the boy and Katsumi's relationship closely.

"Very good." Apus Major smiled. "Take her to Candice."

"Of course sir." Aquila bowed as well as he could with the girl in his arms and watched in silence as Apus Major left to know Almighty knows what.

"You want me to take her?" Columba offered.

"Please." Aquila felt slightly guilty as he handed Katsumi over to Columba although he wasn't sure why. He ran the risk of dropping her if he tried to carry for any longer.

Columba took Katsumi easily. The Celestrian was stronger than she looked, something Aquila used to tease her about.

"What happened?" Columba asked as Aquila and Kai followed her to the healer's quarters.

"I have not asked Katsumi yet but what I could gather from the scene and the human's thoughts, a cruelcumber attacked the human. Katsumi scared it off and healed the human. Unfortunately, she used too much power and collapsed." Aquila frowned slightly. That had been an unbelievably reckless move. He would have to speak to Katsumi about that. As soon as she had fully recovered of course.

Columba nodded slowly. "How is the human?"

"He will survive." Aquila felt pride well up. Although Katsumi had used too much power, she had saved the human's life.

If there had ever been any doubt in his mind as to whether or not the headstrong girl would become a skilled guardian, it had certainly been erased now.


	6. Why a cow?

_**Me: Whoah. Back to school again. I can't believe it. And to make matters wrose, I'm in exam year and the teachers have gone pyscho, screaming at random people for no reason. (Not joking.) On the upside, I'm somehow finding time to write! :D So after completing Camp NaNoWriMo (I did it instead of JulNoWriMo.), I now have more free time to update fanfiction. (Decide for yourself if that's a good thing. :P) **_

_**I like to give a massive thanks to Hirudine and Maximumus for reviewing since I last update. :) I'm glad you like the story Hirudine, and Maximumus, don't know when, but I'll definitely write the chapter where Aquila betrays her. It was one of my GASP! moments in the game.**_

_**I don't own Dragon Quest or anything related to it. :) I do own this plot though.**_

Katsumi stood in complete silence as the rain protest down around her. Her hair was plastered to her head despite the screaming wind's best efforts to lift it. She squinted, trying to see through the rain that seemed to get stronger with every passing second.

Aquila stood beside her, motionless and making no sign that he felt the effects of the storm. Katsumi suppressed a shudder as a particular biting blast of wind stung her skin.

She could understand that they needed to remain outside in case any humans needed rescuing, but she wasn't sure why they couldn't even take shelter under a tree.

The storm raged on as Katsumi glanced at her mentor. He stared straight ahead, seemingly oblivious to everything that was going on. Katsumi allowed herself a small, irritated sigh before turning her attention back to the ground below.

Katsumi had lost track of time when Aquila hurtled over the edge of the waterfall. Katsumi followed, reluctantly spreading her wings. The weather attacked her wings immediately and she was nearly smashed against a tree.

Somehow, both her and Aquila landed safely, feet sliding in the mud underfoot. A herd of animals had escaped from a barn and were now running in all directions. Katsumi would have found it funny if she wasn't exhausted and frozen with the cold.

A quick count revealed that roughly twenty seven animals were involved with the chaos. They must have been most of the villages animals, put in the most secure barn to keep them safe from the tempest outside.

Somehow, they had managed to escape.

Biting back a groan, Katsumi realised that the duty of herding them back inside would no doubt fall to she and Aquila. No humans appeared to deal with the problem as Katsumi and Aquila started working. She couldn't really blame the humans for not wanting to brave the storm, but it didn't mean she couldn't feel annoyed.

Katsumi almost slipped in the mud but managed to save herself by catching hold of a horse that happened to be running past. That was when an idea hit her.

She managed to chase down the closest horse and pull herself onto it's wet back. She was feeling quite pleased with her idea when there was a roll of thunder and the horse reared backwards, whinnying in terror. Katsumi was left to desperately grasp at the muddy mane and slide off the horses back. She landed in the muck with a painful thump, just about managing to roll out of the way of flailing hooves.

Katsumi was still convinced her idea was a good one and went for the nearest animal.

Two minutes later and she was sitting astride a cow.

She caught a glimpse of Aquila's amused expression as she and the cow started to round up some sheep.

Thankfully, the cow hadn't tried to buck her off and an hour later the rain had eased off a little and the animals were safely in the barn.

Katsumi and Aquila stood in the barn doorway, out of breath and filthy. Katsumi's hairclip had fallen out long ago and her hair hung loose in a knotted, muddy mess. She ran an equally dirty hand through the once red hair and winced as it caught in a lock of matted air almost immediately.

The humans were venturing out now, hurrying once they saw that the barn had no door. A flash of pity ran through Katsumi as their emotions ranged from fear to sorrow. Once the villagers realised that somehow, their animals were still safely huddled together in a mud encrusted crowd, they changed to confusion, relief and pure joy.

A small giddy laugh escaped from Katsumi as the mortals started to glow and bright blue.

Aquila was smiling widely as Benevolessence formed and he caught the shimmering crystal.

The storm had vanished an hour later, leaving Katsumi and Aquila free to return to the Observatory. Katsumi didn't care where they went, as long as she got a bath, she was happy.

"So." Aquila said once they were nearing the Observatory. "Why a cow?"

"Why not." Katsumi shrugged.

Aquila had laughed.

All eyes were fixed on the pair when they entered the Observatory with their muddy appearance. Aquila kept a firm grip on the crystal and nobody commented on their appearance.

Aquila and Katsumi made their way to their rooms, their shoes removed but still dripping mud onto the white floor. So far nobody had said anything but Katsumi knew that wouldn't last much longer as soon as Columba and Kai appeared in front of them, smirking as they took in their appearance.

"That's a lot of Benevolessence." Columba sounded innocent. "Here's a congratulations present."

She held out her hand and uncupped it. In her hand, sat a singular bar of milky white soap.

Aquila stared at the soap for a long, tense moment, pulled Columba into a tight hug and then breezed past the pair of gobsmacked blonds. Katsumi almost howled with laughter but instead, settled for grinning and ruffling Kai's hair before following her master.


	7. Free

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. A massive thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Katsumi never truly understood the human obsession with pets.

As far as she could see, the only purpose they served was to eat the human's food and to keep everyone awake at night with their irritating noises.

Kai didn't share in her annoyance. He though the animals were cute and told her she sounded like Aquila when she complained.

Katsumi rolled her eyes every time Kai compared her to Aquila. They were nothing alike. It was ridiculous to suggest otherwise.

Sometimes Katsumi thought she would like to be like her mentor when she older. He was a successful guardian and well respected among other Celestrians. She had even heard rumours that he would be promoted to looking after the entire Protectorate. She wondered what would happen to her. Would Aquila have time to continue her training if he had the Protectorate to look after?

She shook away the nagging sense of doubt. If the rumours were true, it would likely be several years before the promotion happened and by that time, she would surely have passed her exams by then.

Would Katsumi ever be like Aquila? Did she want to be? Although she admired and respected the older Celestrian, he could be so strict and uptight at times.

Katsumi decided to give up thinking about Aquila and scanned the village once more before closing her eyes. It was a warm day and Katsumi relished the delicious heat that warmed her rooftop position.

All was calm and it seemed like Katsumi could relax for once when she heard the screech. Her eyes flew open. What was that? It wasn't a human or any monster she knew of, that was for sure.

There was that screech again. Curiosity and worry piqued, Katsumi left her perch.

She eventually found the source of the screeching.

One of the human males had a large bird on his arm, blindfolded and tied by it's leg.

Katsumi flew lower, trying to get a better look. The bird was larger than any bird she'd seen before with tawny feathers and vicious looking claws. The human was wearing a thick leather glove to prevent the claws from cutting into his arm.

Katsumi felt slightly ill. The bird screeched again, it's wings fully extended.

She watched as the men walked away, bringing the bound bird with them.

She remained where was until she felt a nagging at the corner of her mind that was Aquila asking Katsumi if everything was ok. This startled her from her daze and she responded with a quick, positive response, the beginnings of a plan already formulating in her mind.

* * *

It was near midnight when Katsumi put her plan into action. The bird was being kept on it's own in a small shed in the centre of the village. Katsumi smiled to herself as she soundlessly made her way to the shed.

The bird was asleep, still chained, this time to a bar of the cage it was confined in.

Katsumi had always loved birds, no doubt a result of having wings of her own. She wasn't the only Celestrian who had an affinity for the winged creatures. The bird woke as Katsumi fiddled with the lock on the cage. The bird thankfully remained silent, staring at Katsumi with a cocked head.

"Hello beautiful." She whispered. "Please don't make any noise."

The beak stayed closed as the bird ruffled it's wings. Katsumi's own wings twitched in response.

It took mere minutes to free the bird from the cage. It hopped out gracefully and onto Katsumi's bare arm. She winced as the claws dug into her skin, causing droplets of blood to bead up.

Katsumi hesitated before she went to leave the shed. Her job was to help humans, not to free animals she felt were unjustly imprisoned. Would the absence of this bird hurt the humans in anyway?

Katsumi decided that the humans would manage just fine without this particular animal.

Shoving aside feelings of guilt, she quickly left the shed. Once she was outside again, the bird let out a screech and flapped it's wings.

A giggle bubbled in Katsumi's chest as the bird's feathers tickled her.

"Go on." She whispered to the bird. "Don't get caught again."

The bird didn't glance back as it took flight, disappearing rapidly into the night sky.

"Katsumi."

Dread replaced joy as Katsumi spun to face a stern Aquila. She was in trouble now.

At least the bird was free.


End file.
